mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monster Translations
Bully? Saza? I have never heard of any of these sorts of languages. What are these languages? (The ones I am not sure are on the title) Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 22:02, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Huh. Japanese was changed to "Saza" by Oonosauros on November 21, 2013 Portuguese was changed to "Bully" by Oonosauros on November 22, 2013 (also here). These changes look questionable to me. I see that that person is globally blocked from all wikias on wikia.com; I don't know how that works, but it appears that she was originally blocked for repeatedly adding false information, and later tried to evade the block by editing anonymously and/or using other IDs. Possibly those changes on the MSM wiki should be reverted. BunsenH (talk) 00:41, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Whoa. Those edits have been sitting around for a while without noone noticing. Out of idle curiosity, how do you change the language in MSM? I can read Japanese, so I could check if the translations are correct, but changing my iPad's language doesn't change MSM's language... --Belthazar451 (talk) 00:51, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I fixed it, I think. But wow, this new visual editor... I thought I hated it, but now I'm really starting to loathe it. What happened to all the table editing tools? Why does it choke up my IME when I type too fast? --Belthazar451 (talk) 01:14, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Is there anything that can be done to get the old editor back? A doubt if my current coding skills would be up to the task of adding table tools to the new editor... :-( The new thing looks like it's someone's idea of Doing Things For My Convenience which make a serious mess of what I actually want to do. Share And Enjoy, etc. BunsenH (talk) 02:08, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Found it - click the downwards-pointing arrow next to the edit button and select "classic editor". According to the help files, I (as admin) can set the wiki to make the classic editor appear by default, but I can never remember how to edit the wiki's preferences. --Belthazar451 (talk) 11:27, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Japanese So, apparently there IS a Japanese translation, but it hasn't been released yet (they're still looking for a distributor). So do we remove the Japanese transations from the page until they appear officially? All of the Japanese versions are direct transliterations, which I find a little bit suspect, to be honest. --Belthazar451 (talk) 22:49, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :The game's text files include Japanese -- AppData/Roaming/BBB/MySingingMonsters/1/downloads/text/ja.utf8 . I wonder if there's 1-to-1 correspondence between the pieces of text in that file and the others... I've tried unsuccessfully to open the fr.utf8 file to see if the French and English versions match, but I don't know how to tell the editors that I've tried that it's encoded in UTF-8. BunsenH (talk) 00:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Guess I might have to install the PC version, then... --Belthazar451 (talk) 01:37, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::I can send you the files, if you like. Which language versions would be helpful for comparision? Even the English one has a lot of Weird Stuff at the beginning, followed by text passages separated by ^@^@ markers. BunsenH (talk) 03:23, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::English and Japanese, I guess - I'm sure I'll be able to make something out of them. You know my e-mail address, right? --Belthazar451 (talk) 05:05, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ok, I got the files. Encoding in UTF-8 is easy (using Notepad++) but it's not going to be easy finding the monster names in here. Looks like everything's scattered randomly all over the place... --Belthazar451 (talk) 13:26, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I think one would need to do something to replace the separation markers with more normal separators such as CR/LFs, to make it easier to try to compare the strings one-to-one. BunsenH (talk) 15:21, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ah, good idea. Unfortunately, it seems like some of the descriptions in the Japanese version were using the same character (or similar-enough characters) to separate lines within records, so they've been split over separate lines. For example, where the English version has the description of the Thumpies, the Japanese version has "Species: Thumpies space Beds required: 3 space description". Just gonna have to tape them back together, I guess. --Belthazar451 (talk) 22:22, October 31, 2014 (UTC) How to change MSM language? How do you change the language of My Singing Monsters to make the words into different languages? Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:14, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :If you're on an iPad, change your iPad's language in the Settings app. If you're not... I dunno. =) Belthazar451 (talk) 10:13, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Super! Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:08, July 2, 2015 (UTC) DoF Monster Names. For the natural monsters of DoF, doesn't it seem a bit reduntant to add returning monsters there, since after all they go by the same names? It would be like repeating monsters on the nicknames page since in dof they have the same nicknames. So do you think it should be kept, or removed? Abedshark10 (talk) 01:45, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :Not have to add the returning ones but must keep the exclusive ones. As for whether to keep the returning ones, I am not 100% if always the same, since the DoF thing in Pango says that originally not the same. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 08:13, October 24, 2016 (UTC)